Vacuum
| rarity = Common | droppedby = Corrupted Lancer }} Vacuum allows the Carrier Sentinel to detect and collect items throughout the room for its master, including mods. Stats Notes * Leveling this mod will increase Carrier's collection range. * Carrier has two sets of collection range values, a front value and a peripheral value based on the direction Carrier is facing. ** The front value levels as such: 5''' / '''6 / 7''' / '''8 / 9''' / '''10 in-game meters in front of Carrier (in a 60° cone). ** The peripheral value levels as such: 7''' / '''8 / 9''' / '''10 / 11 / 12 in-game meters around Carrier (in the remaining 300°). * Can only be used while your Warframe's feet are on a surface. * If you start out with max ammo and go through a magazine, Carrier will only use Vacuum when you reload as it only refills ammo towards your total ammo pool and not your magazine. * Carrier will loot ammo if you need it. Even if you've only used 1 bullet and you reload, it will loot a nearby ammo box. This means you potentially could waste all but 1 bullet of an ammo container if you reload and the numbers aren't 'even'. Carrier will not over-loot, however; it will only pick up the total amount of ammo boxes it takes to bring you back to max and leave all others on the ground. * Ammo Mutations will not work with Vacuum. * As long as you're sprinting forward, the loot Carrier pulls to you will float by him but not be claimed until you slow down for the loot to catch up. (after some point however, loot may stop and remain floating in the air, usually due to carrier re-using the ability or using a different ability). * With the addition of Update 12, Vacuum now makes a sound. Bugs *Clients will notice Carrier uses Vacuum less frequently, being selective with what it picks up, or not picking up anything at all. **Certain cases even involves objects on sloped or certain elevated areas, as the carrier might only track items on flat surfaces. *If the player performs any interaction that prevents their Warframe from moving or acting (such as activating survival life support and hacking consoles), any loot currently following Carrier will cluster on the Sentinel and will only be claimed when the interaction ends. *Sometimes Vacuum will not pick up mods, resources or health and energy orbs if there is no ammo to loot. *A bug can occur on client that seems to affect or be related to Carrier in one way or another. Their Carrier will suck up items but they will hover in place and not be obtained, and life support or other objectives cannot be activated, as well as the inability to heal downed players. This bug can happen in the middle of the game which leaves players out of energy, ammo and the inability to activate objects and objectives. Standing on items directly does not solve the issue and they simply will not be picked up. Gallery ModVacuum.png|Old appearance See also * Mods * Sentinels * Carrier Sentinel Category:MOD Category:守护MOD Category:Common Mods Category:更新10 Category:Precept Mods